downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Downton Abbey Wiki:Behaviour policy
This is now official Downton Abbey wiki policy. If you have any questions, queries or suggestions for changes, please post on the talk page or in the . Any changes to this page other than minor grammar or spelling corrections must be discussed with the community as a whole before being made. The policy *Follow Wikia's Terms of Use *Follow the policies of this wiki: Downton Abbey Wiki:Policies *Be polite and welcoming and treat other people as you would like to be treated *No abuse. Abuse can be but is not limited to - racism, sexism, homophobia, insults, swearing, shouting (typing all in caps), etc. Basically treat people as you would like to be treated. Remember that there is a real person behind each username, don't say things online that you wouldn't say in real life. *No bashing - bashing is a harsh, gratuitous, prejudicial attack on a person, group, or subject. Criticism and discussion about aspects of the show that you don't like is of course fine. Out and out bashing of something is not. Further explanation and helpful tips Discussion is always a good thing. Most problems can be avoided by discussing things with your fellow editors before making major changes - try to always make that your first action. This especially applies when undoing edits other people have made - starting a discussion about things before making big changes can help avoid unnecessary arguments. In situations where you feel discussion isn't needed then the edit summary box should always be used, with a full reason for/description of the change given. If you feel you've got a problem you can't solve yourself them don't hesitate to ask an admin for help. If you don't want to do that you can always go to Community Central for advice. How we deal with disruptive edits The term "disruptive edits" is being used as a blanket term to cover edits, discussion or anything else that is not following the policy as laid out above. However, that doesn't mean that anything we haven't covered on this page will not be subject to this policy if found to be disruptive to the wiki. Simple progression of consequences When it comes to disruptive edits and edits that don't follow policy we have a simple progression of consequences. *For the first offence, for mistakes that are clearly well intentioned we will politely inform you of the error and point you towards how we do things and perhaps guide you to read the relevant policy. *For the second offence we will remind you of the above and inform you that if the problem persists then there may be further consequences. We will ask you to confirm that you have understood everything. *For the third offence there may be a short ban, depending on the circumstances this may be a day or up to a week. *From here on if the problem persists the bans will get progressively longer until a permanent ban is enforced. Please note, permanent bans are a last resort and will happen only very rarely with persistent policy breakers. They will also always be discussed amongst the admins. No one admin should place a permanent ban on anyone other than a vandal/spammer/troll without discussion first. Dealing with vandals, spammers and trolls A brief definition of each term: *'Vandal': wants to harm the wiki. *'Troll': wants to provoke you and get you upset. *'Spammer': can be someone who wants to sell you something or someone who posts the same kinds of things over and over again.Definitions taken from Reacting to Trolls and Vandalism by User:Meighan. We deal with vandals, spammers and trolls slightly differently to other policy breakers. The policy is very simple - ban, revert and ignore. You ban the user, revert any bad edits, and ignore them. IP users should not be permanently banned unless the same IP becomes a repeat offender, as IP's can be reused by different people. Otherwise, any users who are clearly vandalising the wiki, posting spam, or trolling should be banned - the length of the ban depending on the severity of the actions of the user. Also see *Downton Abbey Wiki:Policies *For further help please ask an admin. If you don't want to do that you can always go to Community Central for advice or contact wikia staff privately using . Category:Policy References